Sort of Alice in Wonderland
by jazsama
Summary: This is basically Fruits Basket meets Alice in Wonderland. Warning contains things that may spoil surprises in the manga. Feedback is appreciated since I am working on editing it now :D Thanks to those who liked it an commented.
1. Chapter 1 : Intro

Sort of Alice in Wonderland

Intro

"Come on Tohru! Let's hurry up and start our picnic" ()

"We're coming Momiji!"

"You could carry something! Instead of just yelling at us to hurry" Kyo smacks Momiji, ignoring the fact only Arisa and Hanajima are helping

"Whaaa!!! Tohru!! Kyo's hitting me!"

"I barely touched you, you cry baby!" Kyo protests

Sighing Tohru distracts them, "Don't worry we're almost there"

"Can't you restrain yourself hey orange head? Momiji is just a kid after all or do you build yourself up by picking on those weaker than you?" Arisa teases

"Stay out if this Yankee!"

Yuki joins in, "He just doesn't know when to quit…"

"Shut up you stupid rat!"

"Come on you guys lets not ruin the picnic by fighting, Tohru kindly made all sorts of delicious food" Hanajima informs them seeing Tohru's worried look. Many glares go around

"The spot is just a head in the clearing" Tohru tells everyone.

Kyo gives up, "Lets hurry and get set up so we can eat, I'm starving" After enjoying all of Tohru's wonderful picnic some relaxed while Momiji convinced a few to go exploring in the woods with him. Tohru feeling quite relaxed and enjoying the nice weather dozed off...

…Suddenly Tohru is alone in the clearing, "Did I fall asleep? Where did everyone go? Wait…there's someone…" spotting a White Dog resembling Shigure in the clearing

"Oh no, I'll be late…Oh well! It can't be helped." the White Dog says aloud without the least bit of concern in his voice.

"Excuse me but what are you going to be late for?" Tohru asks when another White Dog starts running at other.

"Where is your instalment? It's due already!" the second white dog screamed at the first. Tohru noticed that the newcomer resembled Shigure's editor.

"Now I AM late!" the White Dog that looked like Shigure jumped and screamed then looked at Tohru mischievously grabbing her arm as he ran by, "Come on now or we'll both be late."

"Wait! Where are we going? What are we going to be late for?" Tohru tried to protest, realizing they where headed towards a rabbit hole that was growing as they got closer until they dove in…


	2. Chapter 2: Tohru in Wonderland?

Tohru in Wonderland?

…After falling for what seemed forever Tohru looked around her and realized she was on the Sohma estate or something very much like it and alone again in the long hall. She noticed a glass of liquid and key on a small table beside a door that was only a foot high. No one came and the place seemed dead so Tohru being thirsty thought to herself "I'm so thirsty and there's no one to ask…maybe I'll just have a little and hope its okay…" she was so thirsty though that she drank it all and started freaking out "Oh no! I hope I won't get in trouble…I didn't mean to drink it all!" the called out as loud as she could, "I'm sorry for drinking all your water!! I'm so dizzy all of a sudden…" then she realized she was shrinking and it stopped only when she was nine inches tall. "Hmmm…I can go though here now…maybe I'll find someone to tell me what's going on" but the door was locked and she remembered the key on the table, "Oh no that must be the key to this door! What am I going to do?!" she then saw a delicious looking plate of onigiri and was very hungry all of a sudden. "Hmmm…what if no one comes and I'm stuck here forever? I am getting hungry, maybe having one wouldn't hurt…" this time she did have only one but it was all it took to make her dizzy again as she grew to nine feet tall. "Oh no! good thing I only ate one" thinking a little more, "good thing I didn't break anything growing so big so fast, but now how an I going to get out!? I can barely move!" Tohru starts crying as the White Rabbit turned down the hall. Tohru could help but think it looked like Momiji. Tohru started to ask him for help but he saw her and cried out as he started running, "Oh no! An outsider is stuck in the hall! I have to get help before the Queen finds out!" at this point he dropped some gloves and a fan.

"Wait!" Tohru called after him. Seeing this was in vain she then picked up the gloves and fan. It was hot and stuffy in the hall so the little breeze she got from the fan was a nice relief. "Hmmm this reminds me of something…That's it! This is just like the story Alice in Wonderland, but how is that possible…" Lost in thought about what to do Tohru didn't notice she was shrinking again and very rapidly. "Oh no!" she stopped fanning too late; she fell into a lake she realized must be her tears later. While deciding how to get out of the pool of tears she noticed a Seahorse swimming by, "Please can you help me get out of here?"

To her delight the Seahorse answered, "Y-yes!" clearly shocked to see her, "grab a hold of my fin" Tohru was reminded of the first time she saw Hatori transform.

"Thank you so much! I though I might drown." Tohru told the Seahorse as she got out of the water.

"It's no trouble." He told her. Just then Tohru noticed a Ram, Tiger, Boar, Cat, Rat, Dog and Ox climb out of the water.

They noticed her staring and the Ram told her, "What's wrong with you? Never seen animals before?" Tohru couldn't stop though so he went on, "Geese, take a picture already!"

"Hiro! I mean Ram!" the Tiger scolded the Ram, "don't be so mean." However this seemed strangely meek coming from a Tiger that could easily hurt the Ram in the wild.

"AAAAARRRGGG!! I hate being wet!!" the Cat interrupted and is tried to dry itself looking sulky and irritated.

"Don't be a pussy, actually you ARE one…" the Rat commented, "We're all wet at any rate so quite whining like one."

"Do you wanna fight RAT?!" they were stopped though by the Dog who interrupted before they could continue.

"Calm down now we have a very frightened looking visitor," the Dog gestured towards Tohru, who was unfrozen by the attention.

"I'm so sorry! It's all my fault! I'm so sorry you are all wet!" But the dog waved aside Tohru's apology.

"It's okay we are all wet and irritable so lets get dried off shall we?"

"How are we going to do that?" the Boar asked shivering then got an idea, "Come here Cat and we'll warm each other up!"

"No way!! I'd rather stay cold and wet!" the Cat replied.

"Now, now! We can have a caucus race!" the Dog informed them cheerfully.

"How does that work?" they all asked at once.

"We run in a circle until we can't anymore…" the Dog seemed to have second thoughts but it was too late.

"A race? Hmmm…" the Cat thought aloud glaring at the Rat, "You'll never beat me Rat!"

"I challenge you both!" the Ox had been silent until he made this challenge to the Cat and Rat.

"It's no use, neither of you can beat me…" the Rat told them the Ox protested, "You know the Cat won't race unless you do too." giving a pleading look to the Rat.

"You're just scared you stupid Rat!" the Cat provoked.

"I guess I have no choice…" the Rat accepted the challenge and the three took off down the hall followed by the Boar who insisted on trying her method to warm up. The speed of the racers caused such a wind that it dried the four left behind in a flash.

"Aahhhh! That's better" the Dog said with a sigh of contentment and a smile.

"Excuse me but how can I get out of here and back to my normal size?" Tohru finally asked breaking the silence meanwhile trying to remember how the story went.

"If you want help getting out of here then go grab some gloves and a fan for me from the White Rabbit's room." The Dog informed Tohru who accepted not knowing what else to do.

"Th-thank you! But how do I get there?"

"It's just at the end of the hall to the right third door on the left" The dog told her just before the three animals disappeared, leaving Tohru alone again.


	3. Chapter 3: The White Rabbit and Monkey

…"Okay, I'll go get them I guess…hmmm…what happened next in the story…" Tohru thought as she started the walk towards the room. The door was open which was fortunate since she wouldn't have been able to reach the doorknob. The room was fairly small with a bed, nightstand and glass doors opening to a courtyard. "Is this the right room…?" just then she saw the gloves and fan on the edge of another table. Unfortunately she couldn't reach them, "Oh no! I'm too small!" she then noticed another glass of mystery drink underneath the table with the gloves and fan and wondered, "Wait I think Alice drank something and got bigger…or was it smaller" she groans in frustration, "Oh I can't remember!" with a heavy sigh she thinks, "if I drink it and it makes me even smaller that would be even worse, but if it makes me big again that would be perfect. Hmmm…I guess I have to chance it" Tohru made her decision to have a little but soon downed the mystery drink.

As soon as she had finished she started growing rapidly which made her dizzy and it didn't stop until she filled the room. "WHAAAA! OH NO! I'm stuck again!" she soon calmed down reminder herself she could only too easily destroy the room at this size. Meanwhile the White Rabbit (Momiji) and a Monkey (Ritsu) were coming down the hall puzzled at what happened to the intruder who was no longer in the other hall.

"But I didn't imagine it. I'm sure of it!" the Rabbit whined.

"Let's just hurry…you know how much the Queen hates it when we're late" the Monkey checked the time on its pocket watch and screamed, "OH NO! WE'RE LATE ALREADY!" then ran to the door dragging the White Rabbit but soon ran into the door would not open since Tohru's leg was in the way and she kicked more out of shock than pain breaking the door. The Monkey and Rabbit where knocked against the opposite wall. Seeing the damage the Monkey panicked, "OH NO! NOW I'VE BROKEN THE DOOR IN MY HURRY! KILL ME NOW I'M USELESS!"

"Calm down already okay!" The White Rabbit gave the Monkey a sharp poke in the side of his stomach, "Maybe it's just stuck…"

Tohru had managed to adjust herself to see out the door and interrupts them, "I'm so sorry I must have gone to the wrong room and now…" the Monkey and Rabbit just stare in shock.

However the Rabbit recovered quickly, "It's the girl I saw in the hall earlier! But how did you get there?"

"Oh no am I trouble? I'm so sorry I didn't m…"

"No! but be careful or you might be if the Queen finds out." The White Rabbit interrupted, "What happened?"

"What's wrong with the Monkey? On no, did I hurt the Monkey!"

"He'll be okay" The Rabbit explained, "He can't handle stressful situations…"

"I KNOW I'M SO TOUBLESOME TO EVERYONE! I can't even find the courage to free the world from my pathetic existence!" the Monkey had finally recovered.

"Look on the bright side…you're not stuck in a room"

"How did you get in there?" the Rabbit ignored the attempt to make the Monkey fell better.

"Well…" Tohru began, "you see I was so thirsty and hungry I accidentally ate and drank some things that made me change size…I guess I deserve to get stuck"

"OH NO IT'S ALL MY FAULT! I MISPLACED SOME DRINKS AND FOOD THAT SHRINK AND GROW! I'LL DO MY BEST TO CORRECT MY MISTAKE BEFORE ANYONE ELSE IS MADE TO SUFFER FROM MY CARLESSNESS!" the Monkey then ran off collecting other plates and bottles around the house and came back with a plate of rice cakes. "Here please accept this as an apology even though it is not enough…they should return you too our height" Tohru managed to mumble a thank you before she, with difficulty, grabbed one and ate it.

Soon she was back to her normal size. "What happened now in the story?" she thought aloud.

"Alice ran away!" the Rabbit told her too cheerfully. Fearing she really was in trouble Tohru did just that.


	4. Chapter 4: Caterpillar and Madness

After a while Tohru was out of breathe and found herself outside but still lost inside the estate grounds. "Alice met many strange creatures in the story…I wonder which one was next…" as Tohru pondered this question a giant mushroom appeared and seemed to grow very fast. She soon realized she had shrunk a bit more than expected. Curious she ventured closer to the mushroom and saw a Caterpillar (Kureno) on it.

"You shouldn't be here." it told her flatly.

"I know! I'm so sorry! I'm trying to find my way out."

"Go out the way you came in…" the Caterpillar told her, clearly annoyed.

"I was pulled along to here by a strange dog." Tohru defended herself and felt he did not need to be so rude and seeing her rudeness she added, "I didn't come here on purpose and I keep changing size so any exit I find is unusable at the time."

"That's no excuse," the Caterpillar started to leave then sighed and turned to Tohru, "half of the mushroom makes you grow bigger, the other half makes you shrink."

"Wait which side is which?" but it was too late the caterpillar was gone. After debating on it for a while Tohru decided on what she thought where sides and took a handful of each and took a bite out of one which made her shrink again, she then ate some of the other handful which made her grow to her normal size.

"That's better" Tohru thought to herself as she noticed a house in the distance with a commotion going on inside. She decided they may be able to help her so she headed towards it. She realized she was too big so shrank herself before entering the house.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IT HAS TOO LITTLE PEPPER! IT WILL NEVER DO!" a woman (Ritsu's mom) was arguing with a cook, "ITS ALL MY FAULT FOR HIRING AN INCOMPITENT COOK!" she was freaking out and added an entire bag of pepper to the soup then tasted it. "OH NO! NOW THERE'S TOO MUCH! WE HAVE TO START FROM SCRATCH NOW! IF ONLY I HADN'T BEEN SO RASH!"

There was a baby in one corner crying and being watched by a rabbit with an ear to ear grin. The air was thick with pepper and made Tohru sneeze and she guessed the baby too. "Excuse me. Could you…" but Tohru was interrupted.

"OH NO! YOU'RE HERE TO PICK IT UP AREN'T YOU? I'M SO SORRY I'M WORTHLESS TELL THE QUEEN I BEG FORGIVENESS THOUGH I DON'T DESERVE IT."

Tohru tried to correct the poor woman, "Actually I was going to ask…"

"HOW THOUGHTLESS OF ME I'LL TELL HER MYSELF I WON'T TROUBLE YOU TO DO IT!" with that she was off. The cook went on tasting and adding more pepper ignoring the baby.

Tohru did not know what to do, "the poor baby can't be left all alone, it probably need some fresh air and a changing or maybe its hungry." She picked up the baby and ran outside. As she ran the baby boy (Ritsu) changed into a baby monkey then grew to adulthood. Startled Tohru dropped him and he ran off. She did not chase him hoping he would be okay and realize she did not know what to do with a monkey.

Lost in thought of what to do Tohru didn't notice the Rabbit from before in front of her, "What did the baby become?" the grinning Rabbit asked.

Tohru was too tired to be very shocked but remembered something, "wait a second are you supposed to be the Cheshire Cat? Not a Rabbit?"

"Maybe, but I'm the Cheshire Rabbit, right now at least." The Cheshire Rabbit (Momiji) told her, "Tell me what happened to the baby?"

"It turned into a monkey when I held it and ran off…OH NO! Should I go after it?!" Tohru suddenly thought she should not have been so careless as to lose the baby.

"It will be fine, I was just curious!" he informed her cheerfully.

"Ummm…could you help me? I'm kind of lost and…" Tohru asked thinking she may finally get some help to leave this place.

"Well to your left lives the March Dog, to your right lives the Mad Dress Maker…"

"Wait that's not right…wasn't it the March Rabbit and the Mad Hatter?"

"They are both crazy anyway, why not go see them? Isn't that how the story goes…" with that the Cheshire Rabbit disappeared.

"Wait which one do I go to…will they get me out of this fairytale?"

"It doesn't matter. Like I said they are both crazy." He appeared as suddenly as he had left startling Tohru. "Sorry want me to disappear slower?"

"The suddenness did startle me a little…"

He continued, "How to get out of this fairytale though…are you sure it is one?" meanwhile he had started disappearing from the bottom up slowly enough Tohru could watch. This continued until only the ear to ear grin was left leaving Tohru on her own yet again.


	5. Chapter 5: A Mad Tea Party

Tohru decided to go see the March Dog and headed off down the left hand path. All the while she walked the more she realized this world was not so bad, after all the Cheshire Rabbit was friendly enough. She had walked a ways before she saw the house through the trees with part of the wall opened up. There was a man dressed in a flashy manner, a part dragon man asleep in the middle and a dog in a Yukata, summer kimono on the other side. They looked to be having a tea party. Tohru ventured closer into the open hoping they would notice her. The March Dog (Shigure) noticed her first, "Looks like we have a visitor Dressmaker."

The flashy looking man (Ayame) looks over at Tohru, "Quite right you are, and cute one at that." This left Tohru speechless and pink in the face. The Mad Dressmaker continued, "You want to join us don't you?"

"Umm…y-yes thank you! If it…"

"Well I'm terribly sorry but it's oh so crowded," the Mad Dressmaker cut her off then added slowly, "but I guess we can make room."

Tohru thought he must be insane since there was an entire three sides of the table that were unoccupied but set with plates and tea cups. As Tohru went to sit down something occurred to her, "Are you expecting more guests?"

The March Dog and Mad Dressmaker looked at each other and gave her a 'no' with a tone to say they thought this was an absurd idea. "Would you like some tea?" the March Dog asked as he poured some into her cup and then continued his conversation with the Dressmaker. Tohru added a quiet 'thanks' she doubted he heard. "So how is business at your shop?"

"Oh it is quite busy as ever, the orders keep coming and we are soooo behind I don't know what I'll do…" the Mad Dressmaker changed his tone from dramatic to super cheery and addressed the Dragon-man who just woke up. "Good Morning!"

Noticing Tohru the Dragon-man (Hatori) replied with a sigh, "You two can never stay out of trouble. The Queen will be furious you let an outsider in."

The Dog and Dressmaker started talking at the same time and Tohru tried to interrupt, "Umm…excuse me I'm sorry to cause so much trouble but I'm lost and who is this Queen everyone keeps mentioning?" they all stared at her with sad looks in silence.

Finally the Dog decided to explain, "You see the Queen does not like outsiders and is…for lack of a better word possessive of us who live here…Dragon here is blind in one eye because…"

"That's enough" the Dragon-man cut in flatly.

"Can't you just leave if it is so awful here? I was actually looking for a way out. I was dragged here by…" Tohru stopped here realizing this March Dog looked like the white one that had dragged her into this world.

"What's wrong? Please continue…I love a good story!" the Mad Dressmaker piped in.

"You dummy! Can't you see the poor thing is troubled!? It must have been very tragic" the Dog scolded the Dressmaker and hit him all the while tears were streaming down his face, "You must be a very brave girl!"

This shocked Tohru out of her silence, "N-no r-really it isn't so bad! I mean there are nice people here but…" then adds slightly sadly, "no one has been able to help me get back to where I came from" suddenly very depressed at the thought she may never get out of this place and never see Kyo or the others again.

Then she started reminding herself they all seemed to be here only in other forms when the Dressmaker told her sadly, "Unfortunately we can't help you there either…"

"But we can help you move forward…" the Dog interrupted with a kind yet sly smile, "how does that sound?" turning to the Dragon-man and giving him a sharp poke in the side, "Hey don't fall asleep, say something!"

"I wasn't falling asleep!" the Dragon-man added angrily then seemed lost in thought for a moment. He really hadn't been falling asleep but listening quietly.

The dog turned back to Tohru, "Aren't you supposed to join the croquet game this afternoon?"

"Y-yes!" Tohru remembered some of the story and adds quietly to herself, "That's what happened next…How do I get there?"

"It's in the courtyard of the main house." the dog told her, "I can take you part way." Turning to the Dressmaker with a wink and thumbs up, "try not to miss me too much or lose any sleep!"

"I'll be dreadful without you but I'll try to survive!" the Dressmaker replied returning the wink and thumbs up, "but it's when you ARE here that I lose sleep!"

The two giggle and have grins to make the Cheshire Rabbit jealous while the Dragon has a look that said this was a common annoyance but he had given up trying to understand. Still confused Tohru gets up and walks away with the March Dog.


	6. Chapter 6: Queen of Hearts and Croquet

"It's just a little further, behind that low fence." The March dog told her then gave her a curious yet sad look, "it's not to late go back and avoid the Queen's wrath."

"Its okay" Tohru she told him, "I'll just do my best to explain what happened…I don't mean to trouble anyone"

"Just remember; be yourself" he told her with a smile and was gone.

Tohru stood there a moment puzzled then entered the playing grounds to find three card people painting roses. The 5 and 7 of Hearts were fighting while (Yuki) the 2 of hearts looked like he was trying with little success to ignore the squabble. "Be careful! Do you want to lose us our heads?!"

"Of course not! That's why we're painting them, but we have been at it _soooo_ long" with this the 5 of Hearts (Kakeru) lay down on the grounded and started napping.

The 7 of Hearts (Naohito) started screaming at the 5 but the 2 of Hearts restrained him and started yelling at both of them, "Will you shut or do you want to find out what we're doing?" then glaring at the back of the 5 of Hearts, "and _you_ get to work or we'll never get done!"

The 5 sat-jumped up at this, "Right! I have to do my best for Yun-yun and the team!" then lay back down, "…after a cat-nap."

"STOP CALLING ME YUN-YUN!" the 2 threw his bucked of paint at the 5 who it barley missed. The 5 and 7 Tohru recognized as boys on the student council with Yuki in the real world.

"Excuse me but why are you painting the roses?" Tohru bravely asked. The three of them stared blankly at her.

"Well…" the 2 of Hearts started but was cut off by a trumpet announcing the Queen they rushed to bow down. Tohru was too startled to move.

"Make way for the King and Queen of Hearts" it was the White Dog from before who made the announcement.

"What did you three think you were doing?" the Queen (Akito) asked and added more venomously while forcing 2's chin up, "trying to pull a trick on _me_?"

"We're very sorry, it was an accident," the 2 of Hearts started explaining, "We accidentally planted white…"

"So you decided to trick me then?!" the Queen raged, "I know how to _deal _with you…OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!" other cards came to remove them. Tohru gulped as the Queen's gaze turned on her, "AND they brought in an outsider…behead them immediately"

"Please they didn't bring me here…" Right away Tohru knew this was a mistake.

"Oh!" the Queen asked sweetly, "then tell us who did before we behead you for not bowing to the Queen." Tohru froze.

"She must be a dunce" the King of Hearts (Hiro) concluded, "She can't even answer a simple question..." before he could say more the White dog had a brilliant thought to share.

"Since she's not from here I think she deserves a warning and why not she how well she plays? She may prove an interesting croquet opponent"

The Queen considered this, "fine, but if you lose, I'll have you beheaded. Understand?"

Tohru was too overwhelmed to say anything but a quick 'yes'.

"Jeez, she really is a dunce, beheading her would probably do nothing" the King announced. Luckily there was no more talk as they swiftly started the game. Tohru wouldn't have had so much trouble if the hammer and balls weren't flamingos and hedgehogs. At least the Queen didn't seem angry anymore Tohru thought grimly chasing her hedgehog accompanied by the Queen's laughter. "She's pathetic, Ha Ha Ha! You were right, she is amusing." The Queen told the silent White Dog as she went to take another turn.

Tohru looked up at this point to the tree her hedgehog went under to see the Cheshire Rabbit, "Having fun?" he asked her.

"Not really…but it's not too bad either" Tohru replied with a smile. She was getting the hang of the game now.

"That's good but I better hide" With this he disappeared and Tohru guessed why as the Queen came strolling towards her.

"Is he a _friend_?" the Queen asked.

"Yes…" Tohru remembering this could be bad added quickly, "he's not the one who brought me here!"

"Who did then...STUPID HEDGEHOG! Get back here!" The Queen ran after the hedgehog saving Tohru from answering.

The game resumed but with less and less people since the Queen had ordered beheadings whenever someone made her mad. Tohru had hit hedgehog towards a card arch but there was a gathering in the way of the next one. She ventured closer to the crowed and realized the Cheshire Rabbits head had materialized above the playing ground.

The King of Hearts wanted it removed but the Executioner (Haru) was calmly explaining that he could do nothing, "Look there is no body to separate the head from so I can't behead it…"

"But there is a head to behead to you have to be able to…" the King of Hearts was throwing a tantrum, but the Queen interrupted.

"If you two don't stop arguing and do SOMEthing to get rid of it I'll have you both beheaded"

"But if you behead the executioner who would behead everyone else?" the Executioner pointed out.

"SHUT UP! YOU DUMB OX!" the queen screamed, "OR I'LL CHOP OF YOUR HEAD MYSELF!"

"I better go…" the Cheshire Rabbit announced and looked towards Tohru, smiling even bigger, if that's possible, "it's been fun!"

The croquet game soon ended because there where almost no players and no arches left. Tohru was one of the few people left. The Queen turned to her somewhat surprised and not really happy but not angry either.

With a sigh the Queen turned to Tohru, "I guess you need to be told our history now…come along" with this the Queen started off towards the far end of the field watching Tohru, "don't keep me waiting!" Tohru hurried to keep up wondering where they were going. "Here we are. The Gryphon here can take you to the Mock Turtle." The Queen kicked the Gryphon to wake it, "come on stupid get up and take this girl to the Mock Turtle. Oh and be quick about it, the trial is about to start."

With this the Queen was off. As the Gryphon turned around she realized it looked more like a partly mutated cat-human than a 'Gryphon'. "What are you staring at?" he asked annoyed.

It even sounded like Kyo Tohru realized suddenly remembering seeing Kyo's other form. "Is that you Kyo?" Tohru asked hopefully thinking the people she knew were all here.

"Come on, don't be stupid, I'm the Gryphon." He told her with less annoyance than before as he turned around.

"Ummm…Aren't we supposed to go somewhere?" Tohru asked.

He sighed and explained, "The author couldn't think of any characters to use so we're skipping that." He looked up at the sun, apparently judging time and smiling. "I guess it's been long enough, let's get you to the trial." With this he got up and gestured, "It's this way"

"Okay!" Tohru confirmed happily.

They walked a while talking casually before the Gryphon stopped, "this is as far as I can go. The trial is in the building directly in front of us"

"Aren't you coming to?" Tohru almost pleaded, she felt comfortable with the Gryphon.

"You're kidding right? I'm not allowed near the buildings." Tohru could hear the resentment in his voice. Her turned to leave, "I better go, there are waiting for you."

"Okay," Tohru told him sadly then with hope she asked, "see you later then?"

"How would I know I'm just the stupid Gryphon" anger seeping into his words then remembering, "Sorry…it's not your fault" then disappeared into the distance.

Tohru contemplated going after him but realized that could lead to trouble for them both and walked to join the trial.


	7. Chapter 7: the Trial

The courtroom was tense and crowded. "What is the trial about?" Tohru asked the closest person to her.

"Jurors sit over there" he told her pointing out the box in the right corner. He clearly did not want to talk. Tohru did not press her question but went to sit by Bill the Monkey (Ritsu) who was also a juror but looked like he was the one on trial.

"I'm sure everything will go smoothly," Tohru encouraged, "do you know why there is a plate of tarts in the middle of the room?"

"The tarts are evidence…or the crime…it's all so confusing I can't remember! I'm useless!" He sobbed.

Before Tohru could interrupt Bill's self loathing the Queen of Hearts (Akito) entered followed by guards carrying the Jack of Hearts which Tohru noticed resembled Machi who went to Tohru's high school. "Read the charges."

The White Dog (Shigure) cleared his throat, "the Jack of Hearts is hereby charged with steeling the Queen of Heart's tarts next Tuesday. How do you plead?"

"Innocent" the Jack answered and was shown to her seat

"Very well, lets hear the evidence, who is first?" the Queen asked the White Dog.

"Dragon-man" with this the Dragon-man (Hatori) was shown in.

"What is your evidence?" the Queen asked the Dragon-man who now stood in front of the Judge's stand.

"I already told you I have no evidence," clearly annoyed but being polite, "I just know she goes to school with some of your family"

"Very well," the queen snapped as he was shown out, "next witness!"

"Mad Dressmaker" the White Dog announced.

The Mad Dressmaker was shown in and stood shaking with his saucer and teacup. "All I can tell you is Mine and I tried to dress her in an adorable outfit when she came to my shop but she refused."

"Alright," the Queen looked pleased but Tohru could not see why, "show him out. It's not looking good for you Jack of Hearts. Who is next?"

"Tohru Honda" the White Dog announced.

"What?!" Tohru was shocked, "there must be some mistake I have no evidence to give."

"Surely you must know something if your name is on the witness list." The White dog sounded surprised.

"Give us your evidence before I behead you for lack of cooperation" the Queen announced. Tohru searched desperately for something to say. "Looks like a guilty verdict"

"No! I mean…I don't think she's guilty…the tarts are right there, she hasn't stolen them…"

"YET!! Don't you pay attention?" the Queen told Tohru angrily.

"Shouldn't the crime occur before the trial? How do we now for sure that she is going to until she actually does it?"

"That's right! I told you I wasn't going to actually steal them…" the Jack cut in then was interrupted by the Queen.

"You only changed your mind when you realized you where caught!"

"No I had already decided against it before you arrested me!"

"The evidence says otherwise…"

"The evidence tells us nothing about the Jack of Hearts wanting to steal your tarts" Tohru jumped in again, "this is all wrong you should only arrest and behead someone after they have done something wrong…"

"This saves time and trouble…" the Queen was coming close to rage.

"How can you say that? What if the person you arrest would not have committed the crime? There would be no need for the trial" Tohru pointed out the Queen's bizarre reasoning was giving her a headache.

"SEIZE HER!" the Queen screamed, "OFF WITH HER HEAD!"

At this moment the Gryphon (Kyo) came though the window and whisked Tohru away to safety.


	8. Chapter 8: Flowers and a Chest Game

"Here you go," the Gryphon (Kyo) set Tohru down in the middle of a flower garden, "this is your next stop." He then took off thinking, _"why couldn't I stay"_

"You're an idiot that's why" a rat's head (do I have to tell you who?) had popped into the Gryphon's mind, "if you weren't you'd have realized there was no one stopping you." This started an irrelevant argument…

"_But where do I go from here?"_ Tohru was quite lost and she thought alone.

"Excuse me miss? Are you lost?" Tohru turned to see that it was a Tiger-lily (Kisa) that had spoken to her.

Dumbfounded Tohru just started until a Rose (Hiro) spoke up, "Jeez, how rude not answering us…or maybe she's just stupid"

"Don't be so mean!" the Tiger-lily scolded yet seemed hurt, "Oh no! I'm sorry I must have startled you, is that it?"

Tohru finally found her voice, "n-no it's not your fault…well I was a little surprised…I've never seen talking flowers before" she added with a smile, "but I'm okay now."

"Really?!" the Tiger-lily was curious now, "are you not from around here then?"

"Yes from another world actually, at least I think it is…" something moving along a path caught Tohru's eye, "Who or what is that?"

"Oh it's the Red Queen"

"The Red Queen? Like in Chest?"

"_No_ the Red Queen from Monopoly" the Rose rolled his eyes.

"But there is no…" Tohru suddenly understood the Roses tone but too late

"You must be an alien or maybe you're just really stupid."

"Rose!"

"What? What'd I say?"

Tohru interrupted, "Do you think the Red Queen could help me?"

"Maybe…" the Tiger-lily started.

"Then I'll go meet her part way" Tohru decided starting in the direction of the Red Queen, "thank you for you help! It was nice meeting you."

"It would be faster to go the other way" the Rose pointed out but Tohru decided to ignore it thinking it a joke since she could see the Red Queen.

After a few minutes Tohru realized the rose may not have been joking since the Red Queen seemed to be getting further and further away. "_This world does seem fairly strange…maybe I should try going the other way"_ when Tohru did she found herself face to face with Rin but reminded herself it was actually the Red Queen.

"Who are you?" the Red Queen asked, "what are you doing here?"

"Ummm…my name is Tohru Honda." She explained with a sigh, "I'm lost"

The Red Queen let out a sigh of her own, "I guess you'll be joining the chest game since you are here."

"Really! I could? I know I'm not very good at it but…"

"Alright then...you can be a pawn lets got to the start" with this the Red Queen grabbed Tohru by the arm and started running very fast but the didn't seem to move any closer to the field Tohru now saw was the chest board. The Red Queen stopped running, "Is there a piece you would like to be? You have to start as a pawn still…"

"Well…" Tohru started out of breath, "I would like to be a Queen but, it's okay if I can't"

"When you reach the eighth square you'll be a Queen" with this they started running again. Finally they stopped again, "This is the start. The second square has the forgotten forest square three belongs to Tweedledee and Tweedledum, the fifth belongs to Humpty Dumpty the sixth belongs the Lion and the Unicorn…I wonder if I'll see you at the eighth square" with this the Red Queen took off alone.

Tohru looked around from the top of the hill she was left on. Just beyond a small creek was a forest cutting though the square two like a belt. _"I guess that's my way there"_ Tohru started off towards the next square.


	9. Chapter 9: Tweedledee and Tweedledum

"_This should be easy_" little did Tohru know the forest belt she just entered made anyone who entered it forget everything they knew. "_Hmmm…what was I doing? Who am I…"_ not knowing the answer she shouts, "OH NO! I don't know who I am!" "_Okay don't panic…calm down and think"_ as Tohru regained control telling herself this, a Monkey (Ritsu) appeared beside her.

"Are you lost?" he asked timidly.

"I don't remember" Tohru admitted, "What are you?" she knew she had seen a creature like this before somewhere.

"I don't remember…" the Monkey agonized.

"Do you want to stick together until we remember and are not lost?"

"Hmmm…okay!! T-thank you s-so much!" the Monkey jumped into Tohru's arms, tears of relief streaming down his face.

"_Poor thing is terrified"_ lucky the Monkey was small enough she could carry him easily.

They reached the other side of the trees shortly and were relieved to be in the open.

"I REMEMBER!" He shouted with happiness, "I'm a monkey!" he went stiff, "and you're…a…human…AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" he ran back into the forest.

"_I'm Tohru! And I'm in a chest game!"_ Tohru's memories returned but she felt sad at losing her monkey friend even though a big one could have been dangerous. She sighed and started walking towards the next square, "_I guess its best he ran off."_

Tohru followed a path between the hills and saw a sign saying 'Tweedledee' pointing to the right and 'Tweedledum' pointing left. "_Strange…I thought they were brothers?_" Tohru followed the path which went around both sides of a house in the middle of the square. The sign made sense now. As Tohru approached the house two people came out of opposite sides of the house. Tohru assumed they were Tweedledee and Tweedledum. They both saw her and as she got closer she realized they looked a lot alike accept one was younger and had short hair while the older one had waist length hair. "_Yuki and Ayame? No it can't be but…_"

"Why look Tweedledum we have a cute visitor!" the older one Tweedledee (Ayame) announced, "What shall we do to welcome her?"

Looking annoyed Tweedledum (Yuki) suggested, "Why don't you try acting '_normal'_ for a change?"

Tweedledee ignored his brother and hugged Tohru in greeting, which didn't last long before he changed into a snake. Tweedledum grabbed him before he could curl around her neck and started spinning him. "TRY THAT AGAIN AND I'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE!" the snake Tweedledee hit a tree and fell to the ground then as timing would have it to Tohru's embarrassment this is when he changed back. His cloths were still piled at her feet. Tweedledum slapped his own forehead for his lack of foresight.

"I'm so sorry!" Tweedledee sighed, "this is why I don't go anywhere with him." Turning to his smirking older brother, "DON'T LOOK SO DAMN PLEASED! Have you NO shame?"

"Shame?" looking the picture of innocence, "what's that?"

Tweedledum's anger was increasing again so Tohru acted to ease it, "It's alright honestly I looked away fast enough…"

"This calls for a duel" Tweedledum had gone black with anger.

"Does it really?" Tweedledee sounded sad.

"Don't blame me. That's how the story goes…" Tweedledum explained

"Don't worry I try not to hurt him and I defiantly won't hurt you" Tweedledee had ignored Tweedledum and was holding Tohru's hands in his by his chest.

"uuuuuuu…" Tohru could find any words to break the awkwardness.

"Alright let's start then!" Tweedledee turned his switch to serious but anyone would question the sincerity of this.

Five minutes later the brothers returned using pillows and pans as armour.

"Why can't we have something stylish for armour?" Tweedledee whined.

Tweedledum had said nothing more since leaving to get ready and was visibly restraining himself. "_Focus anger on hurting him…just a few more minutes and I can start kicking him around in a 'fair' fight"_

"I'm sure there is another way to settle this isn't there?" Tohru was almost begging.

"No I can't think of any other way unfortunately" Tweedledee told her with a sigh, thinking, "_This is going to hurt…"_

Just as they started a huge vulture flew overhead. Tweedledee and Tweedledum froze briefly then ran to their own sides of the house. Tohru was near a tree which saved her when the wind came from the vulture's wings. Just then someone and something came flying in Tohru's direction. She caught the scarf and the person caught onto the tree next to Tohru. The wind died down in the next minute enough that Tohru could let go of the tree and help the girl who few into the other tree. "Are you okay?"

"y-yes" it was the White Queen (Kagura), "I think I am now. Thank you for catching my scarf."

"No it was no problem" Tohru started putting it back on for her, "let me help you tie it so you won't lose…"

"NO! I can do it myself!"

She clearly needed help so Tohru tried again, "I don't mind so please let me help."

Realizing she was hopeless at tying the White Queen gave in.

"There we go" Tohru told her with a smile, "Aah! Your hair is falling out, I'll fix it."

"Thank you so much" the White Queen had gone quiet, "what must you think of me? Sigh…I'm a mess." Tohru didn't know what to say, "Aah! You have twigs in your hair! I'll get them out."

"Thank you so much" Tohru let the White Queen out her hair now.

"I better got going, but it was nice meeting you." The White Queen told her and was off.

Tohru remembered her own mission, to become a Queen in the game and set off to the next square.


	10. Chapter 10: Shop Goat and Humpty Dumpty

Tohru followed the path towards the next square and saw a little shop on the boarder, which was marked by a fierce looking river. "_I'll just go ask the shop keeper how to get across_." And so Tohru entered the shop...

"Welcome!" it was Mine, "Boss, we have a customer!" taking another glance at Tohru, "and it's cute one!"

"It's all right I actually just came in to ask direct…" Tohru was interrupted by the goat's (Ayame) appearance carrying various animal ears, maid and school uniforms.

"Oh my we must do something for her at all costs" the goat remarked seeing Tohru then told Mine, "really want to dress her up don't you?"

Partly ashamed at the lack of control she answered, "Yes"

"Please I just need directions that's all, really" Tohru pleaded to their instant disappointment.

He quickly recovered from his disappointment, "Oh you are lost then? Where did you need to go?"

"I am trying to get to square eight to be Queen so I am wondering how to cross the river behind the shop"

"The only way across is by boat" he explained, "but you are in luck, we happen to have one!"

"Would you mind giving me a ride across or are you are busy?" thinking she was being terribly rude Tohru panicked, "OF COURSE YOU ARE BUSY! I'M SORRY! I'll find another way across the river!"

"No not at all!" both interrupt to clam her down, then the goat explains, "It's no trouble at all, we can give you a ride across. There is nothing so pressing we cannot help a maiden in distress." Grabbing Tohru's arm he starts dragging her off to the back room but passes her to Mine, "but before we go we must give you something better to wear. Mine be a dear and assist, I'm sorry I didn't catch your name" he turned back to Mine before Tohru could answer, "I think that one is suitable"

"Yes Boss!" Mine's eyes lit with excitement, "it will be my pleasure. Come now and what is your name?"

"T-Tohru" the shock clear on her face, "I don't have anything to pay you with…"

"Don't worry it's on us, Boss and I just love to see beautiful girls dressed up" then to herself, "yes that one will look wonderful…"

The outfit was a white blouse with a strapped sky blue skirt overtop and completed with a big red bow on top of her head. [_I had to dress her like Alice sometime…and give Ayame I mean the Goat and Mine their fun ;)_

"Absolutely marvellous!" the Goat remarked tears of joy streaming down his face.

"Yes you picked the perfect one as always Boss" Mine praised also through tears of joy.

Tohru could do nothing but stand there and blush at first, "you really think so? Thank you so much, I will try my best to repay you"

The Goat took Tohru's hand and started leading her outside "Let's get going shall we?" then calls back to Mine with a wave, "I leave you in charge Mine! Please take good care of the shop while I'm gone!"

"I will do my best in your absence Boss" she replied with a bow.

He let go of Tohru once they were around the corner, "the boat is just around back this way" the boat did not seem seaworthy and the waves seemed bigger to Tohru than they did earlier which she did not hide at all in her expression, which the Goat noticed and dismissed her worries with a wave "Not to worry it is a tested and secure boat" just then the waves became more rough.

"Well let' get you across the river" the Goat announced as he hopped in, offering Tohru and hand.

No sooner had Tohru set foot in the boat than they were careening out of control down the river. "Aaaaahhhh!! A-a-aren't we supposed to go **across** the river?!" the river itself was not very wide.

"The current is just too strong right now but it will calm down any second." The Goat told her as he sat there paddling calmly, "We are almost there."

Just then the boat floated gently to the bank directly opposite of the shop to Tohru's amazement. "B-b-b-but h-how?" she was completely baffled. [_As would anyone trying to make Alice in wonderland make sense with our ideas of science would be_

"What do you mean how? We rowed across in the boat" the Goat asked her looking as if it was the most obvious thing ever. "Now if you'll excuse me I must be getting back" he got back into the boat and the wind and waves stared again. "Please do take good care of that dress Tohru dear. Ta! Ta!"

She called after him and waved, "I will and thank you so much again!" he was soon out of sight carried off by the current again.

Tohru climbed to slope to find this square had a big wall down the middle with a gap for the one path that wound across it to the next square. "I suppose I just follow this path"

As Tohru neared the wall, which seemed to take forever, she noticed there were other paths and a huge egg sitting on the wall where it crossed the path. As well she noticed there was no square at the far end. Feeling disoriented she decided she would ask the egg for help. "That egg looks annoyed somehow…" she shrugged off her fears, "oh well I don't see anyone else to ask." As she got closer she noticed the egg looked like Hiro. He was about to fall but caught himself at the last second. "Excuse me…"

"What is it?" the egg snapped and almost fell again but Tohru helped right him.

"Aaahh! You should get down or else you might get hurt" Tohru suggested, "I'll help you"

"I don't need any help from you" he scolded her, "what a rude lady, butting in other people's business without introducing herself…are you stupid or something?"

"Umm…n-no, I'm sorry my name is Tohru" suddenly embarrassed, "I was wondering which way the next square is? I'm heading to square eight you see…"

"Tsk…still rude after I reminder her of manners" the egg chided her, "shouldn't you know to whom you are speaking?"

"I'm sorry, what is your name?"

"You mean you **don't **know who I am?" this time he sounded hurt and angry.

"I-I'm s-sorry but I seem to have forgotten, if I knew"

"You must really be dumb," he then told her, "I'm Humpty Dumpty"

"But I thought Humpty Dumpty was just a nursery rhyme…" then she remembered she was in a new world.

"Wow you really dumb **and** rude"

"I'm sooo sorry!! I don't know what I was thinking…"

Tohru felt very bad about saying that and Humpty Dumpty lessoned her, "No you don't think at all do you? That's the problem you are supposed to think before you speak…whoa!" he almost fell again but caught himself and accused Tohru, "now you are being distracting me, trying to break me now? Can't handle the truth of your own stupidity?"

"N-n-n-no! Not at all!" Tohru was at a lose for what to do or say then remembered how and why she was there, "I was trying to warn you earlier, that you should get down so you don't have to worry about falling and please I'm sorry for being rude but which way do I go to get to the next square?"

"It doesn't matter, it wouldn't kill me," he explained confidently, "the King promised to send all his men and horses to put me back together if I ever were to fall."

Tohru remembered the nursery rhyme but said nothing to avoid more slander, "okay I suppose that is up to you. Would you please tell me which direction the next square is in? If you know that is"

"You **suppose**? It **is** my own business." He continued to tell her off, "so you knew it all along but butted in anyway, you really are rude."

Just then a small Tiger (Kisa) walked up on the other side of the wall, "Humpty Dumpty you are not being very nice yourself" she was trying to scold him but was clearly upset, "you are ignoring her question and she has apologized many times already and is being nice so why are still being so mean?"

"I-I'm sorry tiger don't cry! Whoa!" and Humpty Dumpty had a great fall…

"Humpty Dumpty! Oh no!" the Tiger rushed to his side.

"Call the King…" he groaned. However all the king horses and all the kings men couldn't put Humpty Dumpty together again. [_The moral; don't play on fences or walls_

Tohru panicked and fled, unable to take anymore blame or guilt. Luckily for Tohru she picked the right direction and was headed to the next square but there was a town to pass through she did not notice before...


	11. Chapter 11: Many Fights

Once Tohru had calmed down and run out of breath she noticed the town and hoped it was the right direction. "I should be able to get directions there" so she continued on to the town.

It was a quaint little town with a brick clock tower at the middle overlooking the market square. It all looked very ornate, even the people did. "It looks like the set of some medieval play" Tohru observed.

Tohru had just entered the town when she was greeted, "We have a visitor to our town who might you be?"

It was Akito! No the White King Tohru reminded herself. "Y-yes, I'm a little lost and found you town. My name is Tohru Honda" she told the White King with a bow, "do you govern this town?"

"In a way-"

"Your Highness!" a messenger had come running up to the White King, who looked just like Shigure, "Am I glad I found you so soon." With this he stopped and took a long drink from a water flask. "phew had to catch my breath there."

"You only ran ten feet…" the White King added dryly, "What's wrong?"

"You see the Unicorn is going to chase the Lion all through town shortly."

"I suppose I should go to the market square"

Tohru remembered at this point that it was the Lion who was supposed to chase the Unicorn and asked, "sorry to intrude but aren't you sure who is chasing who? Isn't it the Lion chasing the Unicorn?" They just started at her for a moment and she feared she was being rude and began apologizing, "I'm sorry I am really new I don't know why I thought and said that…"

"Of course! That'd be the day hahaha! The Lion chasing the Unicorn…hahaha! He knows the unicorn is no match so why would be bother…hahaha!" the messenger's response embarrassed Tohru but no one noticed her blush since the White King snapped.

"Quit laughing like an idiot, just because someone else is an idiot doesn't mean you can act like one." Now Tohru felt hurt. "Let's go get this over with."

The King walked off to the market square without another glance at Tohru. The messenger told her to join them, "There are always lots of refreshments and such so come join us" she still didn't know which was to go to get to the eighth square so she fallowed despite how absurd it seemed to have refreshments while stopping a fight between a Lion and a Unicorn.

"Thank you I could use something, I've been traveling a lot"

"Is that so?" the messenger asked while they walked, "trying to become a Queen in the game?"

"Y-yes…how'd you guess?"

"I just know these things," He then commented more to himself, "You'll be a good Queen if you make it to the eighth square" Tohru just blushed. "Here they come" he told her, forgetting what he had just said the breath before.

Tohru saw them right away but they were not fighting and looked to be talking like good friends. Once they were closer Tohru noticed the Unicorn looked to be getting more and more annoyed as well as the resemblance to Hatsuharu.

"Here is the dessert" the White King announced dryly." at once the Unicorn seemed to forget what was annoying him. The whole time the Lion who looked like Kyo showed no emotion. The White King turned to Tohru now, "would you mind cutting and distributing the dessert?"

"Oh! Sure I'd be glad to help." Hoping to undo any damage the previous encounter may have caused. However when she tried to cut it, it formed back together before she could remove the piece.

"What's talking so long" the Lion asked, Tohru though he must be hungry and felt bad she was being slow.

"I-I'm sorry! Its just it keeps going back together…"

"You just have to pass it around first then cut it up." The Unicorn offered. Tohru was confused at this but obeyed. Waiting until everyone in the town who had shown up had received the plate and then she was able to cut it.

"Hey you got a bigger piece than me." The Unicorn accused the Lion, "and you keep refusing my challenges…" Tohru could feel the anger coming off the Unicorn yet the Lion did not react.

"I can see about getting more dessert" Tohru offered but the Lion stopped her.

"Don't worry about it, they were equal the Unicorn is just an idiot."

Something in the Unicorn snapped at this. "WE FIGHT NOW!" the towns people took their cue and fled. Luckily for Tohru the messenger grabbed her while he was fleeing so she was out of harms way despite her paralysing shock. The last she saw of the Lion and Unicorn was a blur of movement before the Unicorn was knocked into the fountain at the center of the square. Tohru hoped there would not be too much damage.

Once they were out of the town the messenger stopped and set her down. "that was close" he announced.

Tohru was still out of it but soon managed to regain control. "I hope they hurt themselves"

"No they never do" he told her with a smile.

Thinking it a good time to move on and remembering the messenger's earlier comments Tohru asked, "Umm…do you happen to know which way the eighth square is from here?"

"Yes of course"

Tohru waited for a response, then realizing she wasn't going to get anymore continued, "Would you please tell me the way? If it's not too much trouble…"

"Oh sure, let's go I can take you part way." With this he led the way through a forest at the opposite end of the square from where she entered. They made small talk along the way.

After a time they came to clearing and the messenger abruptly stopped and announced, "well this is as far as I go…nice meeting you!" and ran off back the way he came. Tohru was too shocked and distracted to follow him or call after since just then a Red (Kyo) and a White Knight (Yuki) entered the clearing in full jousting gear. The atmosphere was so tense Tohru wondered what could make them so angry at each other.

"Hey this is MY territory what are you trying to pull?"

"What are you talking about?" the White Knight retorted, "oh! Right! You are an idiot who can't read maps!" with this they charged.

Tohru jumped out of the bush and yelled, "Please stop!!" and they did, much to Tohru's surprise and theirs to see her. "I mean-do you have to fight? Can't you come to some agreement without violence?" then she asked herself, "_why am I doing this…sure they look like them but I don't actually know these two_"

The White Knight was the first to respond, "I'm sorry…you don't like fighting do you?"

"N-no I guess that's it…"

"Sorry but this is the only way" the Red Knight responded, "I WILL BEAT YOU!"

"Sorry it distresses you" the White Knight told her sincerely. With this they resumed their charge. Tohru covered her eyes at the last second and saw when she opened them again that the Red Knight had been unseated. "YOU WON'T WIN! You are cheater!"

"You are just too stupid to give up when you know you are beat"

"Please! Isn't that enough?" Tohru pleaded.

"No we have to do the best out of three." The Red Knight told her.

"Whatever you say" the White Knight told him, "it's your funeral"

They continued, the Red Knight unseated the White one in the second round but he was unseated in the last one making him the loser.

The Red Knight was pouting at this point. The White Knight went over to Tohru, "can I help you? Are you lost?"

Tohru was feeling sorry for the Red Knight, he seemed to try so hard, just like Kyo. She pushed this though from her mind and explained, "Actually I am lost, I am heading to the eighth square."

"Really? You intend to become a Queen then?"

"That's right" Tohru told him with a smile, he was very kind. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if she couldn't get home. _No I have to get home…maybe becoming a Queen will help_ she told herself.

"I can show you the way" the Red Knight had finally dealt with his defeat enough to respond, "there is a bridge not far, and it IS MY territory."

"Don't you ever learn?" the White Knight asked rhetorically, "you'd end up getting lost and starving"

"Why you!!"

"Please don't fight again!" Tohru interrupted, "couldn't you both show me the way?"

She thought this was good compromise but then wasn't so sure.

"If HE is okay with it I am" the White Knight told her.

"What is that supposed to mean?! Trying to make me look bad?!"

"It means what I said idiot" he replied with a sigh.

"It's fine with me though once we drop her off we settle this once and for all" the Red Knight glared at the White Knight who glared back. Tohru suddenly regretted her suggestion. "Let's get this over with so we can settle things"

"Can probably find my way if you even just give me directions." Tohru suggested.

"Ah no! That's not what I meant!" the Red Knight blurted realizing how he sounded, "it's no problem to take you, these woods are confusing, it is easy to get lost."

"Okay if you are sure, then let's go together." Tohru told him with a smile. She could see he was trying. So the White and Red Knights came to show Tohru the way to the final square…


	12. Chapter 12: The Happy End

They walked on in silence for some while which was almost worse that arguing Tohru thought. They came to a fork in the road and they started fighting over which way to go.

"No I'm sure we are supposed to go right!"

"Are you _trying_ to get us lost?" the White Knight scolded, "the _map _saysto go left!"

"You are making that up! Let me see the map! I've gone down this path many times and I'm sure its right."

"No you can't read it so what good would it do?"

They reminder Tohru so much of Yuki and Kyo she couldn't help but laugh.

The Knights stopped their fight as quickly as they had started and they stared at her thinking, "_oh no we made her lose her mind_"

"Hey snap out of it…we can stop fighting if that helps," the Red Knight suggested.

"I'm sorry it's just, you remind me so much of people I know when you fight like that." Tohru was regaining control of her laughter, "I remembered some good times and it made me laugh." Then more soberly she added more to herself, "I hope they are okay." The Red Knight took advantage of this to grab try and grab the map but instead fell on his face.

"I'm sure they are and we are almost to the eighth square." The White Knight reassured her. Tohru smiled and thanked the Knights then they noticed the Red Knight's temper rising at his failed attempts to get the map.

Tohru decided it was time to play peacekeeper, "why don't we all look at the map together?" the Knights glared at each other, "I mean...we do need to figure out which way to go and since you don't want take turns…"

"I guess that works" the Knights agreed and laid the map out on the ground.

"This is where we are" the White knight explained, "and this is where we need to go. Taking this left path is the best way to get there"

The Red Knight did not agree, "No the right path is shorter so we should go that way"

"That path is treacherous and there is no bridge to cross the river there stupid."

The Red Knight realized he may not have trouble jumping across that way but Tohru might. Realizing the White Knight was right, he began to sulk.

"Everyone forgets things sometimes" Tohru knew how stupid the Red Knight must feel, "come on, lets go together to the eighth square now."

"Why should I go?" the Red Knight felt worse; he didn't like pity. "You two can just go, you don't need me."

Tohru was a little hurt at the coldness, "But we want you to come, so come on lets go."

"You really are dumb" the White Knight scolded, "quit pouting and get moving so we get her there before dark."

"Fine let's go" now the Red Knight was just mad and remembered the challenge after the dropped Tohru off. "_He might not agree to the challenge still if I leave sigh might as well go."_ So the three set off again down the left hand path

After some hours they came to the bridge. The river was 20 feet wide at this point but looking right one could see it narrowed significantly. The bridge was made of wood planks and showed some wear but looked sturdy.

"After you cross the bridge there should be someone along shortly to take you to the palace." The white knight interrupted her thoughts.

Tohru blinked, "Oh right, I guess you can't come with me can you?" she was now having second thoughts to what she wanted to do. Being a queen in the game sounded fun but she really liked being with the Knights too. They would be an unwitting comfort if she was unable to return to wherever she came from thanks to who they resembled. She also worried about what other things might change when becoming Queen. In short she was no longer sure of what she really wanted. She wasn't even sure she wanted to get back to where she came from.

"What's wrong?" the Red Knight asked when she didn't move. "Don't you want to go to the eighth square?"

This broke her trance, "umm…I guess…I don't. But I think I have to." She then turned holding back tears and with a smile, "Thank you so much for everything! I hope to meet you again but please take care even if we don't meet again."

With this she turned and ran across the bridge followed by the Red Knight, "Hey! Wait! What are you talking about?" he grabbed her arm to stop her, "why are you talking as if you are going to disappear?"

"I'm sorry for how that sounded." Tears had welled up but she realized she need not worry so much, "I was thinking you never know what the future holds so I wanted to make sure I wished you well. I really do hope to see you again soon. I now I'm being silly-"

"Exactly!" He scolded but then seeing her tears the Red Knight changed his tone, "Look if you really want I'll come with you and stay a while, if it makes you feel better."

"It's really okay." She was now back in control of her emotions, "I'm fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, and thank you again! Take care!" Tohru was still confused but no longer overwhelmed as she continued on her adventure.

She was able to greet the messenger sent for her with a smile, which wasn't hard considering he looked just like Momiji. "Come on Queen Tohru! We don't want to be late." He led her by the arm and started lightly running, "This way!" Tohru had to giggle at his enthusiasm. It did not take them long to reach the castle. The messenger announced their arrival, "She's here finally! It's Queen Tohru!"

"She's not a Queen yet kid" it was a guard who looked like Hatsuharu.

"But she will be!" the messenger protested.

"Take her to get ready for the banquet." The guard had decided to let it go.

"Right let's go!" he led her to a room with an onigiri shaped sign that had her name. "You can go in there and change, you have helpers too if you need." Messenger Momiji then left with a wink at her.

Tohru opened the door and was greeted by the maids Hanajima and Arisa. "Welcome, let's get you ready shall we?" Tohru just smiled and gladly talked with them as they changed her into a pretty pink dress with lace. They also added ribbons and curls to her hair.

They got so involved in their talk that they lost track of time and at six o'clock a servant Ritsu burst into the room. "OH NO!! YOU'VE BEEN HERE ALL THIS TIME!! ON NO! IT'S ALL MY FAULT! I'M SO SORRY THE FEAST IS STARTING AND YOU ARE STILL HERE!"

The Arisa maid took control, "Calm down will ya? We can go now and make it still. Even if we are a little late so what." Ignoring a stunned Ritsu she turned to the others, "I'll run her to the hall you all get to where you are for helping with the feast."

"Right" Hana then told Ritsu as she took an arm, "Come on let's get back to work now, everything is okay"

"Really? Is it?" the servant Ritsu sniffed. Tohru didn't hear more as she was being dragged to the dining hall.

To Tohru's surprise, everyone was there and dressed up.

"Come sit with us Queen Tohru!" the White Queen Kagura told her. Beside her was the Red Queen Rin.

"It's good to see you again." Tohru told the Queens.

"It's good to see you again too," the White Queen smiled, "and thank you very much for before."

"It was no trouble at all."

"If you would just sit down already the feast could start." The Red Queen piped in. However there was food scattered and it seemed over to Tohru, but she said nothing remembering her previous experiences in this strange world. No sooner had she sat down then everyone began talking loudly and asking for various foods. The result was chaos, arguments as well as headache complaints.

"BE QUITE!!" Ten minutes in Tohru screamed to get their attention; she had had enough. "Why can't you all just stop arguing and shouting?! There would be less mix ups and no one would get headaches"

Shigure turned to Ayame, "You have a headache?"

"No not really."

"Me neither. Getting what you want to eat?"

"Yes, is everyone else?" there were murmurs of agreement. And Tohru fainted out of the mix of stress and disbelief.

"Tohru…wake up" Tohru woke with a start to see Arisa shaking her awake and the others looking on slightly worried.

"Hhhmmm…I fell asleep…?" after getting this out everything made sense to Tohru; it was all a dream.

"Did you have a bad Tohru?" Momiji asked and after a pause told her, "well its okay now, you're here with us!"

"Yes it is." She answered, happy to be back and redirecting the hug to Kisa. Then she thought, _"what if this all turns out to be a dream too?_"

"Was it a really bad dream? Kisa asked, "Just remember it was only a dream okay!"

"No it wasn't a bad dream" Tohru reassured her, "it was very real though."

"What was it about?" Hatsuharu asked and got looks from Yuki and Kyo, "What? Sometimes it helps to talk about disturbing dreams."

"She already told us it wasn't moron!" Kyo scolded.

"Hmmm…up for a challenge cat?" Hatsuharu responded.

"Such strong waves…" Hana commented. Black Haru was breaking loose.

"Don't you go black on us!" Kyo warned him, but it was too late and he was coming at Kyo who dodged and flung Haru to the ground hard enough to knock his wind out.

The first thing Haru said when he regained his breath and sat up was, "why do I feel like I got the wind knocked out of me?" Yuki, Kyo, and Hiro all did face plants. Momiji offered everyone listening candy he brought for dessert.

Tohru now knew her answer, "_even if this is a dream, I'll enjoy it while it lasts."_ She felt very lucky to be wherever she was because she belonged and was loved.


End file.
